Por Esta Noche
by lecaosma
Summary: Hermione esta en grave peligro y la persona que menos piensa es la que le salvara la vida a ella y a sus amigos. Este es una historia de unico capitulo..


**POR ESTA NOCHE**

Mientras camino por los pasillos, pienso en los siete años, que mañana terminan y en todo lo vivido en este tiempo.  
Recuerdo la primera vez que pise este casillo, era tan grande y yo tan pequeña, aunque pensándolo mejor, el castillo sigue siendo grande, aunque yo ya no sea pequeña. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, tan imponente y al mismo tiempo sombrío, al principio me dio miedo, y con el tiempo el sentimiento no mejoro yo lo odiaba y sobretodo cuando me llamaba "La insoportable sabelotodo", lo detestaba.  
No se muy bien cuando el sentimiento comenzó a cambiar y yo me empecé a enamorar; pero me di cuenta que el era algo especial para mi, aquella noche.  
Lo recuerdo como ayer. Habían pasado ya 6 meses de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, 6 meses que yo no lo veía, pero esa noche todo iba a cambiar. Nos encontrábamos en una casa abandonada en una de las mas concurridas calles de Londres, Harry aseguraba que aquí tenia que estar otros de los Hocruxes, ya que era el lugar donde Voldemor había vivido hasta llegar a Hogwarts, y era aquí donde pasaba sus veranos; aunque yo había averiguado que el lugar estaba abandonado desde hace unos 40 años, no estaba convencida pero sin embargo fuimos. Harry no estaba mas lejos de la verdad; en esa casa no había ningún Horcrux, pero lo que encontramos fue peor.  
Yo comencé a creer que si había algo en esta casa, ya que tenia una fuerte seguridad mágica, pero entre los tres la logramos superarla. Cuando de la nada una Expelliarmus le pego de lleno a Ron haciendo que este se golpease contra una pared y quedara inconciente. Harry y yo corrimos para protegerlo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía hacer un Lumus que rebelara mi ubicación así que empecé a gatear, y con mis manos tanteaba el terreno para poder llegar donde se encontraba inconciente Ron. Las maldiciones volaban por toda la casa iluminado un poco mi camino. Cuando llegue a donde Ron no tenia ni idea de donde estaba Harry, intente despertar a Ron pero era inútil, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y su cabeza sangraba. Tenia algo claro, salir de ahí ahora, pero no podía yo sola llevarme a Ron necesitaba a Harry. De un momento a otro la casa se ilumino mas de lo normal, alguno de los ocupantes de la casa había lanzado una Avada Kadabra, yo no sabia que hacer, me preocupe mucho por Harry no lo veía por ningún lado, mientras aprovechaba la luz de la maldición imperdonable, intentaba ubicar a Harry, pero no lo veía y fue cuando una mano tapo mi boca evitando que gritara y me susurro al oído  
" –No te preocupes, yo te me ayudare a salir de ahí, y que no buscara mas a Potter que el ya estaba afuera-",   
Esa voz que para mi era tan conocida, de repente ya no me daba miedo, y aunque parezca extraño me sentí segura cuando su mano tomo la mía eh hizo que el cuerpo de Ron se moviera levitando unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Me quise castigar a mi misma por no pensar en eso, pero ese no era el momento; y mientras me guiaba; a mi me atacaban millones de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero por alguna extraña razón de mi boca no salio nada. A cada paso que dábamos nos acercábamos a una luz, cuando por fin llegamos estábamos en una calle iluminada por faroles gigantescos y Harry estaba en el suelo al parecer también inconciente. Yo estaba muy asustada cuando su mano que no había soltado la mía me obliga a mirarlo de frene para confirmarme que Severus Snape había salvado nuestras viadas pero ¿Por qué?. El me mira y me pregunta:  
" -¿Estas bien?-"  
Yo solo a tino a responder que si con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Aunque cuando miro mi ropa estaba toda manchada de sangre, sangre de Ron. Con dificultad pongo mi cabeza en orden y pregunto lo que tanto eh deseado:  
"-¿Por qué?-"  
Y el me contesta que ese no es el momento para esto, y meda un pañuelo en el cual hay un traslador.  
"- Este traslador los llevara a San Mungo, y por favor señorita Granger, no diga a nadie que me vio y menos que los ayude-"  
Digo que si con nuevo movimiento de cabeza pero este mas enérgico. Tomo a Harry a Ron y cierro mis ojos cuando los abro de nuevo ya estamos en el Hospital de San Mungo, y alrededor nuestro varios medimagos nos miran sorprendidos, y comienzo a gritar por ayuda.  
No le dije a nadie que Snape nos había ayudado, aunque repetidas veces Harry y Ron me pregonaba como pude salir sin ningún rasguño y con ellos dos y lo mas sorprendente como los había llevado a San Mungo. Aunque mis explicaciones no eran del todo convincentes ellos decidieron no preguntarme mas y mejor seguir con la brusquedad de los Horcruxes, de los cuales solo nos hacían falta 3, uno era que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Voldemort, otro el que habitaba en nagini la serpiente de este y otro que no teníamos ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba.  
Ya había pasado una semana y media del ataque en la casa, que después me entere que había sido utilizada como cuarte de los mortifagos. Al día siguiente a Harry y a Ron les darían de alta así que yo me disponía irme para el hotel donde me hospedaba, ya era tarde cuando mire mi reloj faltaban 15 minutos para las once de la noche, salí del hospital dispuesta a caminar al hotel quedaba a unas dos cuadras, cuando su mano me atrapo por la cintura y me susurro  
"- No grites quiero hablar contigo-" , no se por que, pero por una fuerza mas poderosa que yo me obligo a dejarlo conducirme hasta una calle cercana al hospital. Me miro como asegurándose que me encontraba bien después paro su inspección en mis ojos  
"- Gracias, por no delatarme-", y sin pensar, raro en mi le respondí.  
"- Por que lo hubiera hecho, usted salvo mi vida y la de mis amigos, soy yo la que esta agradecida-" y agregue " -Pero no entiendo por que lo hizo-"   
El me mira por unos segundo, como si estuviera buscando la mejor respuesta y me dice  
"- No es obvio, lo hice por usted-",  
No esperaba esa respuesta, pero por la misma fuerza que me obligo a seguirlo, acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros y lo bese. Al principio no entendí muy bien por que lo hice si era agradecimiento o era algo mas. El se quedo un momento estático por mi reacción pero luego abrió mi boca para profundizar el beso, su lengua empezó lentamente a reconocer mi boca la mía hacia lo mismo, y el beso que comenzó tímido cada vez era mas apasionado. Nos separamos cuando la falta de aire nos obligo.  
El tomo mi mano y me dijo  
"- Que quieres de mi quieres volverme loco?-" yo me acerco a su boca y casi rozándola le conteste que si, para luego besarlo nuevamente, el me tomo de la cintura aprontándome contra su cuerpo.  
Pero yo necesitaba de el algo mas que sus besos; lo necesitaba todo.  
Le digo que mi hotel que da muy cerca de aquí, el me mira con un brillo diferente en los ojos que con un movimiento de su cabeza dice que si. Para ese momento yo ya no quería caminar así que lo atraje hacia mi y aparecimos en mi habitación de hotel.  
Los besos cada vez eran mas y mas apasionados y sin darnos cuenta caímos en la cama y empecé a desabotonar y su túnica mientras el hacia los mismo con mi camisa, el termino primero que yo, beso mi boca y sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello haciendo que de mi boca salieran gemidos de placer, el siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis senos y con una habilidad casi insospechada había abierto el broche de mi sostén y beso a beso lo deslizaba para quitármelo por completo. Con su mano delineo la figura de mis senos y su boca se acerco a mi seno derecho para besarlo con total pasión mientras su mano masajeaba el otro.  
Mientras tanto yo ya había terminado con su túnica su pecho desnudo rebelaba infinitar cicatrices de batallas cuando bajo su cabeza yo subí mis manos por su pecho hasta llegara su cabello para masajearlo.  
El continua bajando beso a beso hasta mi vientre y con sus dos manos bajo mi falda y con ella mi ropa interior, comenzó a deslizarse hasta mi parte intima que clamaba por el y la beso yo sentía un place indescriptible, pero también quería que el disfrutara.  
Con un movimiento casi violento lo obligue a subir y me acomode sobre el, para empezar abrir su pantalón, y acaricie, bese, mordí su miembro viril que exigía como yo una participar en esta noche.  
El me tomo de nuevo por la cintura y me acomodo sobre el por lo cual el quedo sentado y yo sobre el, su miembro comenzó a penetrar mi intimidad con movimientos lentos y extendidos, pero poco a poco los movimientos fueron volviéndose mas rápidos, hasta que después de un rato así los dos llegamos al clímax total, pero no nos separamos yo quería sentirlo dentro de mi todo el tiempo que fuera posible.  
Hasta que nos separamos y el empezó a vestirse y mientras yo estaba mas confundida que antes, el me mira yo solo me encontraba cubierta por la sabana blanca se acerca hasta mi   
"- Esta noche yo te busque para decirte que el horcrux que buscan esa en un pueblo llamado Radlett esta como a dos kilómetros de Londres, esta en una casa, la casa mas grande del pueblo, el señor Tenebroso lo oculto ahí por que vivió muchos años allí y nadie acepto Lucius y yo sabemos donde esa casa-" Se queda viéndome como dudando pero se decide y me besa y susurra  
" -Adios mi pequeña-"  
Yo lo intento detener pero ya sea ha ido.  
Harry y Ron salen del hospital y buscamos el pueblo y como el había dicho allí se encontraba el Horcrux.  
Después de esa noche nos vimos el día en que regresamos de Radlett con la horcrux destruida, y otras tres veces mas hasta que llego la batalla final.  
Muchos murieron, pero doy gracias que ninguno de los conocidos aunque Harry tuvo que quedarse en San Mungo por 2 meses todo salio bien. Se descubrió que Snape había matado a Dumbledore por que el mismo se lo había pedido; el Profesor Dumbledore se estaba muriendo, la maldición del anillo de los Riddle lo estaba matando y le quedaba solo unos meses de vida, y pensó que ganaban mas si lo mataban; así Snape podría ayudar a la orden y así lo hizo.  
El volvió a su empleo como profesor DCAO, y nosotros volvimos a Hogwarts. Recuerdo que el día que volvimos me dijo que lo nuestro tenia que acabar que esto no era posible.  
Que recuerdos y mañana partimos a nuestras casas y jamás lo volveré a ver, algo me saca de mis pensamientos eh chocado con algo no puede ser es la señora Norris salgo corriendo sin rumbo estoy perdida hasta que encuentro un salón abierto y entro a esperar que Flich se valla. Me doy la vuela para descubrir que no estoy sola, el esa ahí y tiene una cara de sorpresa que debe ser igual a la mía  
-Hermione que haces aquí?  
No se que responder lo había podido esquivar por todos estos días solo lo tenia que ver en clase, y sin embargo dolía, y duele verlo, ahí, ahora y yo sin poder besarlo, sin hacerlo mío. Mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse quiero salir corriendo pero no puedo y de mis labios sale lo que nunca pensé que saldría, lo que me estaba ocultando, intentando no verlo.  
-Te amo, no me obligues a vivir sin ti.-  
El me mira desconcertado pero igual se acerca y me besa.  
-Que puedes esperar junto a mi; yo no te puedo dar nada, solo te puedo ofrecer mi ser-  
Yo lo beso con mas pasión saciando la sed de mis labios, por no haberlo besado por tanto tiempo le sonrió y lo miro a los ojos  
-Estas de suerte por que yo solo te quiero a ti, nada mas.-  
El me sonríe y me besa  
-Mañana va a ser un día duro pero no importa por que te tengo a mi lado.-  
Tenia razón tendríamos que enfrenarnos a mucho por este amor pero eso seria mañana ya que por esta noche solo quería amarlo y que me amara como hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos  
Y es curioso por que nuestro amor solo había podido conocer la noche, solo la noche, pero mañana conocería el día, pero eso será mañana solo por esta noche no pensare por que esta noche lo amare.


End file.
